


butterfly on your right shoulder

by leed00



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Plotless, Twincest, implicit sexual content, or explicit? idk you go figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leed00/pseuds/leed00
Summary: like flutters of butterfly wing, lapses of sweet moments, short but never forgotten
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion/Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	butterfly on your right shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tag, everyone!
> 
> for T: this isn't really exclusively for you, but knowing at least one other person will be enjoying this fuels my writing drive <3  
> Thank you, love you

The start is always something trivial.

Dongmyeong slips to the practice room, where there's a huge brown piano in the corner of the room. There's no particular reason for him to be here, but there's also no reason for him not to. He steps towards it, letting the lamp unlit.

With featherlight touch, he opens the piano cover, noticing dust on the crevices. Slowly, he puts his fingers to the keys, setting his mind to wander with a song still unknown. Without using the pedal, the piano sounds softer, fainter, almost hesitant.

The door creaks as it opens, and Dongmyeong turns around. There, Dongju steps in, one hand gripping the door handle, the other hand clutching tightly at his blue blanket spread around his shoulder.

"Why are you here?" Dongju asks, and his voice is heavy with sleep, eyes blinking slowly as he closes the door behind him.

"Why are _you_ here?"

Dongju doesn't answer, only steps closer to where Dongmyeong is seated on the piano bench. He sits beside Dongmyeong, and leans to his shoulder.

The start is always something trivial.

Maybe it's the way Dongju's body is so warm from sleep, how his hair tickles Dongmyeong's neck. Maybe it's the smell of sweet berries, or even the familiar slightly tangy smell of his sweat. Maybe it's the way Dongju's head fit perfectly on the crook of Dongmyeong's shoulder.

Dongmyeong lets him lean, keeps playing notes by notes, soft ding of keyboard a lullaby for both of them.

"Dongmyeong," Dongju says, when there's a lull in his playing, "Why are you here?"

And this time, Dongju looks at him. The light may be dim, but it's hard to mistake the look of gentle concern in Dongju's eyes, because those big glittery eyes don't hide expression well, and especially not from Dongmyeong.

"I had a bad dream." Dongmyeong answers, because it feels right, just as it feels right to slowly lean his forehead into Dongju's, mingling their breathe. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know," Dongju closes his eyes, and Dongmyeong can feel his eyelashes flutters on his cheek, "Maybe because you're here."

Dongmyeong chuckles, "Twin telepathy isn't real."

Dongju shrugs, not caring. If Seoho is here, he'd probably ramble with pseudo-scientific fact about how it might or might not be true, but right now it's just them, sitting side by side in a dimly lit practice room. It's just them.

So Dongmyeong tilts their head, letting their lips connect instead of their forehead.

They kiss slow, sleepy Dongju letting Dongmyeong suck his lower lip, enjoying the way it's all familiar touch, familiar taste.

"It's been a long time since we did this," Dongmyeong says, smiling into the kiss.

Dongju just nods, hands now reaching the edge of Dongmyeong's shirt, "Want to go all the way?"

Dongmyeong shakes his head, "You have schedule later."

Dongju shrugs, "We can use our hands."

The grip on Dongmyeong's shirt tightens, and Dongmyeong feels like they're teenager again, helping each other in figuring out the world, figuring out themselves.

"Okay," Dongmyeong shifts his leg so he's facing his twin. He rubs Dongju's face with his thumb, "Can I mark you?"

Dongju nods, careless, _as long as it won't show_ , goes without saying.

Dongmyeong tugs on Dongju's sleeve, pulling it to one side so it falls on his right shoulder. He kisses Dongju, on the base of his neck, to his collarbone, until finally his shoulder, feeling the smooth and soft skin under his lips, leaving tingling sensation that has Dongju's breathe hitches on his ear.

Dongju replies in kind, burying his nose in the crook of Dongmyeong's neck, breathing in everything him, as Dongmyeong leaves little purple butterflies on his shoulder.

"Dongmyeong-ah,"

Their touch is the touch born from years of familiarity, of countless experience, of bone deep trust. It's simple comfort when their lips eventually find each other, when their hands go down each other's pants, rubbing and stroking and caressing, gentle in the way only they can be, sending waves and waves of warmth, until they're undone on the hand of each other, breathing into each other, still kissing, still caressing.

"You have to go back," Dongmyeong finally says, skin still tingling from Dongju's touches.

Dongju retrieves his forgotten blue blanket off the floor, frowning ruefully at the way it must have collected dirt from there. He uses it to wipe both their hands and stomach, and throws the blanket on Dongmyeong's lap, "You wash it."

Dongmyeong giggles, a little affronted but also endeared, and he can't help but kiss him again, his lovely little twin brother, his everything.

They're each other's and it might be trivial, small, or mundane, ordinary, but for them it's just as precious as a miracle.

~

There are days when Dongju just wants to soak himself in the rain, then jumps on puddles, letting water wet his ankle.

It's finally rainy enough for puddles, for excuses of wearing crocs and pink colored raincoat, for a quick escape somewhere he can be away.

He lets the hood of his raincoat fall, then tilts his head up, letting droplets of water hitting his cheek, his hair, his forehead, his nose, his lips. Some slip into his slightly parted lips, filling his mouth with cold, hitting his teeth.

He stays like that for a long time, until he can feel his fringe sticking to his forehead, until he can feel his shirt getting damp from all the water flowing down his neck. He stays until he feels the pour stops, replaced by loud sound of water hitting plastic.

"Hey,"

It's Dongmyeong.

"Hey."

"Why are you here?"

"Why are _you_ here?"

Dongmyeong snorts, and Dongju smiles, and it feels right, it feels familiar.

Dongmyeong lets go of the umbrella, letting it drop beside them.

"You're gonna catch a cold," Dongju says, lighthearted, without real weight, without real worry.

"The way you're standing here, you're going to catch it before me anyway," Dongmyeong holds his hand, and both of them are clammy, slippery, but they find each other easily, familiar fingers slotting into each other, "Might as well catch it with you."

Dongju leans to Dongmyeong, "Pick the umbrella," he says, as he steps closer, until their chest is almost flush to each other, until he can circle his arm around Dongmyeong's waist, "So no one can see us,"

"Nobody won't be out in a rain like this," Dongmyeong says, and their forehead is touching, wet hair sticking into each other, "The rain will hide us."

Dongju nods, letting their lips slot.

It's wet, there's so much water, too much water getting into their mouths, but Dongmyeong's breath is warm, and Dongju drinks it greedily, every exhale, until they're out of breath.

"What if we drown in the rain?" Dongmyeong asks, and it's a silly question, but it feels right. The water gets into their nose and ear, and soon enough it will be all they breath.

Dongju doesn't answer, choosing to drown himself in Dongmyeong's warmth, in the way they move their lips in sync, in the way they have their arms looped around each other in practiced ease.

They kiss until they shiver, until the fingers they use to touch each other start to wrinkle, and yet they keep going, because the rain keeps going, because there are days when you just want to stay soaked in the rain, letting the water wet your knees.

**Author's Note:**

> in case it is not painfully obvious, this is inspired by vocaloid rin kagamine / len kagamine - butterfly on your right shoulder, for obvious reasons


End file.
